This invention relates to simulation networks and more particularly to a network for simulating a circuit including a superinductor.
In order to provide high-quality filters for use in integrated circuit applications, simulation networks are employed to replace filter inductors with other elements that can be more easily fabricated with integrated circuit techniques. Consider a prior-art bandpass filter network having a highpass section including a pair of series capacitors and the series combination of an inductor and a capacitor connected between the junction of the pair of capacitors and ground. One way of realizing this prior-art filter network is to transform it to a topologically similar network by scaling impedances by the complex frequency parameter s and making use of the concept of a super-inductor which is designated by the parameter X (where Z(s) = s.sup.2 X), see "Aktive Bandfilter minimaler Kondensatoren mit Impedanzkonvertern" by Klaus Panzer, Munich, NTZ 1974, Heft 10, pp. 379 - 382 (Nachrichtentechnische Zeitschrift 27 (1974)). Under this transformation, the capacitors become resistors and the inductor becomes a super-inductor. The networks disclosed in the Panzer article for realizing a super-inductor require two differential input amplifiers.
An object of this invention is the provision of an improved network for simulating electrical elements.